Darkness has won
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: A fic bout Bakira and Atania, Bakira's the twinsister of Bakura and my selfmade character, please don't flame, ps one shot!


Title: Darkness has won

Warning: Um little angsty I quess...

Disclaimer: Heheheh I totally own Bakira and Atania! They are mine! But I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters ((Shrugs slightly)) to bad...

&&&&&&&&&&

Okay I know I shouldn't have freaked out like that. I oficially had no-one now, I scared everyone away everyone... All the persons I called friends. And maybe it was all my fault, oh Ra I wish the voices in my head would stop blathering.

I wish Atania would shut up. I have no-one left no-one except for the person who I was when I was still in Egypt. Atania.

\Blathering to yourself again? How does it feels? being alone, it hurts doesn't it?\ Atania asked.

'Shut up!' I yelled, why should you ask her to shut up? then you would be truly alone. I don't want to be alone. Ofcourse you wanna be alone! You don't need anybody they can rot in Hell as far as you care!

\Getting a little nervous Robber? speaking to yourself, you will get used to it after a while.\ Atania said and snickered.

'SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU IDIOTIC THIEF!' I yelled and thumped my head against the wall. 'I.' thump. 'Wan't.' thump. 'You.' Thump. 'To.' thump. 'Be.' thump. 'GONE!' I yelled and bumped my head against the wall again making a small dent.

\Tss, your not being very nice are you? You scared your friends and Koibito plus your brother, no even your brother even Bakura who always stood up for you, oh my this must be a record.\ Atania said laughing.

Silent tears were welling up in my eyes. 'Shut up.' I said as calm as I could be on that moment. 'You know nothing! You are just a voice in my head, just the former me!' I shouted.

\No my hikari, YOU are the duplicate of ME, I created YOU, I made YOU who YOU are now, why do you think you liked Marik that much? You are BOTH duplicates, your just a replacement for me, you are nothing no your less then nothing.\ Atania sneered.

A sob catched my throath. Where did it all gone wrong? I shouldn't have attacked Bakura and Yugi I shouldn't have tried to send them to the Shadow Realm. Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi, Atem, Marik, Yugi, Rishid, Mai, Vala, Amy, Ray, Achoe, Isfet, Malik, Isis, Otogi, Kaiba, Mokuba, Ryou... Bakura...

I raced from one side of the room to the other stroking my hair the whole time. 'What have I done? I have scared everyone away... Everyone.. Oh Ra.' I said soft and started breathing heavily.

but what do you have with friends? They only hurt you, only keep things hidden from you. No that's not true they must've had a reason for it. They must...

\Your thoughts are very very very interesting. Mind if I joined? It is nice to talk to your self isn't it? Oh I must make a note to myself don't make you mad or else you will try to send me to the Shadow Realm hikari.\ Atania sneered.

'DON'T CALL ME HIKARI! I AM NOT LIGHT I AM DARKNESS NOT LIGHT!' I yelled at the top of my lungs and dropped to my knees. 'I am darkness.' I whispered and cradled myself.

\I can make you darkness, together we can punish them, what do you think? they hurted you didn't they? They abandonded you.\ Atania said sneaky.

'No, I am not gonna do that!' I shrieked. Why not, she was right... No she's not! she would never hurt her friends! She already hurted them. So what's the big deal? She... She was mad... She still hurted them. SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!

\Gosh, isn't this to bad for you Bakira? Your talking to yourself, two voices and one voice who barely can be heard.\ Atania said and smirked. \How should we call the voices? the one babbling about their your friends would be good, and the one babbling about they hurted you is evil, there that's okay.\

'No no no no no no no leave me alone all of you leave me alone!' I screamed and put my hands against my head pounding it. 'Shut up all of you go away leave me alone!' I sobbed.

\Good I will leave you alone if you want too.\

I looked up. No I don't want her to go! I would be alone all alone. No you wouldn't you would still have us. she will be alone we don't exist! 'NO DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE DON'T!' I schreeched.

\Don't get desperate. I will stay Bakira. Forever.\ she said and darkness started to surround me.

It was comforting. It was like a warm embrace. Maybe I should say okay, this was okay. yes say yes to it let the darkness come to you! No no! Think of your friends don't do it! Her friends all left her but Atania is still here!

Atania won't leave her. I smiled sadistic. No Atania wouldn't leave me... never... The darkness consumed me... I felt save so save...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Wooooow... that was real angrsty if you ask me... where the hell did it came from?

Atamagoakshii: Cool angst!

Me: ((Stares at Atamagoakshi)) Hi too...?

Atamagoakshii: Yeah yeah hi and bye, where's Kiyo-san?

Kurayami: Yes I know Takai-san she's comepletely obsessed with Kiyo-san now! ... No I think it's alright like this, she's not bothering us anymore. ... Uhuh Atam can have a heart sometimes. ... oh yeah? ... wow that's cool! ((Continues talking))

Atamagoakshii: I will use my 'heart' and forget what the Hell you said.

Ayashii: Anyway R&R!

Nisai: Onegai, we would really appriciate it!

Kitai: Why wasn't there blood or violence?

Mizu: She hurted herself a bit ((Shrugs)) Or else i'll make some violence ((Glances at Sakura-chan and Chi-chan with a wicked grin))

Me: I'm trying to end this? ANYWAY R&R FOLKS WHILE WE'LL BE GOING! ((Smiles and quickly leaves before they have the chance to say something again))


End file.
